


Good Boy

by mggislife2789



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

After the case finally closed, they all headed home. Hotch and Reid had had a difficult time keeping their hands off of each other during this case, so instead of sitting near each other, Reid went to one side of the jet while Hotch went to the opposite end. Reid texted as fast as he could.

\---

So, am I coming over tonight?

\---

Seconds later, Hotch responded. Spencer could practically see his smirk through the airplane seat.

\--- 

Only if you want to. Have anything in mind?

\---

Spencer did have something in mind. Something dirty. Uncharacteristically, he texted back in concise detail exactly what he wanted. 

\---

If I have my way, my lips around your cock for a start. 

\---

Spencer didn’t think it was physically possible for him to text back as fast as he did.

\---

Oh, I definitely think we can start with that.

\---

As soon as they got back to the Bureau, everyone took their separate cars home. Since Jack was at a friend’s house for a sleepover, Reid drove straight to Hotch’s house, arriving just minutes after he’d returned home. With purpose and need driving him forward, Reid opened the door to Hotch’s apartment, only to be pushed against the wall.

Hotch wanted to be gentle, but his brain wouldn’t allow it. Under hooded eyes, he could see Reid submit to him as he bit his upper lip. “Down,” he said gruffly. Doing as he was told, Spencer slid down against the wall, undoing Hotch’s belt buckle as best as his shaky hands would allow. 

As Reid pulled his lover’s pants down around his ankles, he licked his lips, watching as his straining member threatened to burst from his boxers. “Now be a good boy,” Hotch said, looking down at Reid’s parted lips as he braced his hands against the wall. 

Reaching into his boxers, Reid pulled Hotch free from his boxers, grazing his tongue over the tip and smiling at his groan of approval. Looking up into his eyes, Reid took the tip into his mouth, bobbing slightly up and down as he massaged the head with his tongue. 

Hotch leaned forward, bracing his one elbow against the wall, while the other hand reached down to tangle itself in Reid’s hair. He took his boyfriend’s head, coaxing him forward, further and further onto his arousal. “Fuck,” Hotch groaned. The feeling of Reid’s tongue on the underside of him could practically drive him wild, so looking into his eyes as he did it - Reid’s hands behind his back - it was almost more than he could bare. But he wanted more.

Reid could tell. Removing his hands from behind his back, he placed them around Hotch’s length, moving them up and down with increasing pressure and speed. As Reid watched Hotch’s head roll back, he returned his mouth to where they both needed it, taking him as far down his throat as he could. “Oh good god,” Hotch moaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward. 

They could both feel it. He was close, and Reid was more than ready. The entire plane ride home had him drowning in thoughts of making his boyfriend lose his mind. At work, Hotch was composed - the typical calm, cool and collected government employee - but at home, in the comfort of one of their bedrooms, Reid could get him to lose control by giving his over. Reaching up, Reid grabbed his boyfriend’s thighs, pulling him forward in an effort to bring him the release he seemed to so desperately need. Reid hummed around him in approval, causing Hotch to finally lose control. 

Tasting his arousal, Reid licked up Hotch’s length, rising up between his still braced arms. “Such a good boy,” Hotch said, grabbing Reid by the back of the head as a shy smile spread across his face. “Inside,” he continued, pulling Reid away from the wall and smacking his ass. “I have more planned for you.”


End file.
